robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn Again
Spawn Again was a large black wedge-shaped robot with a powerful rear-hinged flipper. The flipper was enormously powerful, having the ability to throw opponents clean out of the arena, which it achieved twice (against Evolution and Chip), and it often flipped itself over during stationary flips due to the immense pressure released from the flipper. A rollcage was added to the back of the robot in Series 6. It competed in Series 5, 6 and 7, reaching the semi-finals of the earlier two series. Despite the success rate, the Spawn Again robot was well known for its lack of reliability; the robot often lost after breaking down or suffering mechanical problems. The team also competed in Series 3 with Scutter's Revenge, and in Series 4 with Spawn of Scutter. Robot History Extreme 1 Spawn Again fought in the Tag-Team Terror alongside Comengetorix, the sucessor to Vercingetorix whom Team Scutterbots beat in Series 4 with their previous robot Spawn of Scutter. Spawn Again managed to get a solitary flip in on Major Tom before its flipper jammed open for the rest of the fight. Major Tom was righted by its teammate, but didn't move after that which allowed Spawn Again and Comengetorix through. In The Semi-Final, they faced Diotoir & Pussycat (who replaced Diotoir's team-mate Mega Morg due to technical problems). Spawn Again was the first out with Pussycat. Spawn Again couldn't catch up with Pussycat as it was too fast. Spawn Again eventually got an opportunity, but it missed the first attempted flip on Pussycat. However, it did manage to flip Pussycat into the CPZ with Matilda but Pussycat escaped. After all four of the robots were out in the arena fighting, Spawn Again unfortunately broke down and was counted out, eliminating the tag team from the competition. Series 5 Spawn Again was seeded number 13, relatively low for a semi-finalist from last year. However, it was no underdog, as it soundly defeated Hydra, throwing it around repeatedly each time the other robot tried to self-right, until it finally broke down. Twenty seconds was all it took to defeat Evolution, and it flipped it over, before sliding under and tossing it out of the arena. Another convincing win saw it face Diotoir in the Heat Final. It flipped the Irish robot, and Diotoir's attempts to self-right were in vain. Spawn Again was through to the finals. Spawn Again met Razer, who pierced its flipper and pitted it. It failed to redeem itself in the Loser's Melee, where it was immobilised and pitted. It was eliminated, along with Wild Thing, putting S3 back into the wars. Series 6 This time around seeded number 10, the lowest ranked semi-finalist from the previous year, Spawn Again didn't set the arena ablaze in its first battle towards its Sixth Wars campaign. It threw Tiberius over but it was Supernova doing the bulk of the work in its first round (destroying Short Circuit in the process). In its second round it couldn't get its flipper to work but fortunately its opponent Spam drove itself into the pit. Matched up Supernova again for the heat final Spawn Again's flipper finally found its form and it was able to overcome Supernova. Despite beating Supernova it still seemed to be suffering problems from the two encounters in the Semi-Finals and failed to make any impression on Terrorhurtz, however in the losers melee it played a huge part in taking out favourite Hypno-Disc and almost flipped Bigger Brother out of the arena before its flipper jammed and its old problems seemed to set in giving the victory to Bigger Brother. Extreme 2 Spawn Again competed in the All-Stars against Hypno-Disc and Dominator 2. It was seen as something of an underdog, due to its poor reliability rate throughout the sixth wars, but it held its own for the fight and flipped Hypno-Disc onto its back. Eventually, despite the robot's self righting arm, Hypno-Disc couldn't get back on its wheels and Spawn Again went through. Despite a valiant effort against Razer, the World Champions were just too much for Spawn Again to overcome and it sustained a lot of damage and was eliminated. Series 7 This time seeded 6th Spawn Again made a very impressive start by throwing Chip out of the arena in the opening seconds of its first round from quite a way from the wall. In their second round against R.O.C.S. they couldn't quite match their success in the opening battle but won regardless when it flipped R.O.C.S. over enough times to stop their srimech functioning properly. In its Heat Final against Raging Knightmare (A rematch from Series 4) the robot leapt quickly out of the traps before a small screw was seen flying out of the ram and then the ram exploded spectacularly, sending CO2 gas everywhere. With no flipper and the ram hanging out the front of the robot Spawn Again dashed for the pit release but missed and got the end of the ram wedged underneath the arena wall leaving it as an open target for Raging Knightmare to attack. Raging Knightmare failed at getting its opponent out of the arena on the first attempt, leaving Spawn Again balancing on the arena wall, before being flipped out completely. This was the first time Spawn Again, and Team Scutterbots, had failed to reach the series semi finals. US Season 1 Spawn Again represented the UK in the War of Independence. However, it took one blow from US robot The Joker and lost all drive mobility, before being counted out. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 10 *UK Losses: 8 *US Wins: 0 *US Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Scutter's Revenge *Series 4: Entered with Spawn of Scutter *Series 5: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:All-Star Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers